monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Experimental Organism A-3/Flappy
Flappy is a friendly Experimental Organism A-3. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “It's painful... I envy you...” “To have such an unsightly body...” “I am repulsed by myself...” “This tentacle... I want to tear it off...” “S-2 is so nice and innocent... It always breaks my heart...” “I can't talk to AD-5 at all... Even with similar angel bodies, we like completely different things.” “Once, I was an angel... This body is like a punishment...” “It seems like I have freedom now. But I appear to be dead with this form...” “My tongue can stretch... It's an unnecessary gimmick...” “My lower body is a slime... This slimy feeling disgusts me...” “Please accept my holy water...” (+1 Holy Water) “Take this money...” (+ 2090G) “Take my cells...” (+1 Iris Cell Culture) “I want to eat rice...” (Give 1 Rice) *Yes – “How kind...” (+20 Affinity) *No – “Want... I want it...” “Money... Give me...” (Give 1254G) *Yes – “How kind...” (+25 Affinity) *No – “Want... I want it...” *Not enough money – “You've run out of it...” “Share your holy power...” (Give 1 Holy Stone) *Yes – “How kind...” (+30 Affinity) *No – “Want... I want it...” “I am an angel, do you know why I was chosen for an experiment...?” *Because you were excellent – “Are you flattering me...? Well that's not bad.” (+10 Affinity) *Because you committed a sin – “Yes... I was close to a human man. As punishment I was made into this form.” *You were chosen by lottery – “Are you joking around...?” (-5 Affinity) “Am I... Beautiful?” *You're beautiful – “Hmph, you speak empty words...!” (-5 Affinity) *You're ugly – “I prefer to be told honesty...” *You're sexy – “S-sexy...?! I never thought about that...” (+10 Affinity) “Somehow... Can I return to my original angel form?” *You can change back – “I'm glad to be comforted...” (+10 Affinity) *You can't change back – “How cold...” (-5 Affinity) *You already changed back – “Stop joking around! I haven't changed back at all!” (-5 Affinity) “I seem to have gained freedom, but... What should I do from now on?” *Go back to the angels – “I cannot do such a thing looking like this!” *Live as a monster – “Well, that's fine... With such an unsightly form...” *Become friends – “Your invitation honestly makes me happy... But I don't want to appear in public too much...” “Experiments... Do you like them?” *I like them – “I won't forgive you...!” (-5 Affinity) *I don't like them – “I also hate experiments...!” (+10 Affinity) *I'll experiment with you – “That's already been done to me!” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Flappy: “I want to return to my original body... Somehow...” With Trinity: Trinity: “You engaged in pointless sexual relationships with people. Because of that, you were changed into that form as punishment.” Flappy: “It makes me uncomfortable when you utter fairy tales like that... Well, I guess you're right.” Trinity: “We wish you didn't have to be discovered...” Flappy: “Guh, this bunch...! Oh, this angers me...!” With Wrappy: Flappy: “What sort of punishment changed you into that body...?” Wrappy: “I do not remember committing a sin...” Flappy: “Even if it wasn't a punishment, I would not want to become that... You might be even more unfortunate than me.” Wrappy: “I am not particularly shunned for this body...” Flappy: “Really...I suppose I am more unfortunate after all.” With Spinny: Spinny: “Spin spin spin...” Flappy: “You have it good, not having to think about troublesome things at all...” Spinny: “Spin spin... Whether essence or existence is superior... When I think about essence and existence, I can't stop spinning...” Flappy: “Spin spin spin...” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Flappy: “Why do I have such a form...” Flappy is complaining to herself... happens 2nd Action: Flappy: “I am hungry, this body...” Flappy is eating some food she stole... happens 3rd Action: Flappy: “I like dirty things...” Flappy is thinking about lewd things... Flappy has become horny! becomes Horny 4th Action: Flappy: “Enjoy these tentacles...” uses Chaotic Tentacle Caress 5th Action: Flappy: “I will give you...” Flappy presents a gift! Egg Category:Monsters Category:Angels Category:Scylla Category:Chimeras Category:Artificial Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2